Question: $ 0^{6} = \; ?$
The base in this expression is $0$ The exponent in this expression is $6$ This expression means $0$ multiplied by itself $6$ times. $0^{6} = 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0$